The subject matter disclosed herein relates to systems and methods relating to risk modeling.
A variety of systems, such as turbine systems, may include a complex mechanical interrelationship between different components and subcomponents. For example, a turbine may include one or more rotor stages (e.g., wheels and blades) capable of an axial rotation. The blades or buckets of each stage are capable of converting a fluid flow into a mechanical movement. The buckets are attached to the rotor wheel via a variety of fasteners, such as a lockwire tab. Unfortunately, the fasteners may exhibit wear (e.g., stress cracks) and require repair or replacement. Likewise, other components of the turbine systems may exhibit wear and require repair or replacement. Currently, manual inspection and testing procedures are used to determine if a component is due for repair or replacement. Such inspection and testing requires the shutdown of the turbine system, which is typically time consuming and expensive.